Buranku
The Buranku clan (?????; Literally Meaning "Blank Page") is a clan whose origin is Amegakure. Those who wish to create in this clan must create in: Amegakure. Clan History The Buranku have a very mysterious history that breaks off into numerous tangents with the clan's separation. The Buranku clan was originally founded and built within the walls of Amegakure, the village hidden in rain. This clan's genes came from the long standing and famed Senju clan, mutated, edited, and finally resulting in the processed paper element, a breaking off from the wood release; just like paper comes from trees, the Buranku came from the Senju. In the beginning, a small sect of the Senju broke off from the main clan, not wanting to participate in the violence that was just beginning to occur on their homeland. After the genes adapted to not only the new environment, but the gradual, and natural change in genetics through the generations proved to cause the shift in the clan member's abilities. Through the years, the clan's shinobi started to become more and more at home in their new location, and settled in, digging in their roots, and beginning to start really building a clan. Quickly an almost religious view of the clan and their abilities started to arise from the members, romanticizing the clan member's connection to paper with the likeness to god. Soon, as the belief evolved and became an underlying, and accepted theme, the idea of a single god broke and split into the idea of numerous gods, a polytheistic religion starting to form. Among this religion were numerous gods, of course, but there was one that took hold of seeming leadership among the others - this was a goddess named Umi. Umi was considered to be the goddess in control of the seas, and water. She rose to the top for one reason, and one reason only - Umi seemed to be the one god among them all that held complete power over the Buranku, and their paper abilities. Regardless of the fact that a Buranku’s paper does not break down and fade in water, paper in and off itself breaks down, and the sea is the most powerful entity on the planet. What is more, Umi controls the water that separates all of the lands on the planet. It was because of this that Umi was revered as the most powerful of all entities. '' '' '' ''However, as time went on, and the religion was becoming more and more a part of the clan's social structure, a slight friction started to rub its way into the mysterious clan's history. Little they did the leading clan member's know that this small amount of friction would soon erupt and ignite into something much more serious. The clan's members started practicing the clan's jutsu almost as a form of prayer, each member of the clan developing an ego that was centered around the belief that the Buranku was connected to this goddess named Umi, they they were the more pure of the shinobi race, and that they were the angels of purity, a cross between god a man. The questioning members of the clan began to draw more and more opposition to the clan's direction as soon as it began to use the jutsu and power that it possessed for nothing more than to secure their position as nobility. Their powers began to become religious and mundane to the actual shinobi goal. These members started to diverge from the religion, and rebelling. At first it was a small amount of the shinobi, but, as the clan's size had grown considerably, more members began to join sides with the clan's rebels. Banishment from the clan was the first order of business for any such rebels that would begin to cut off their praise for the goddess Umi. However this changed when a woman took leadership of the clan, leading it in its monarchy political way, and demanding sympathy towards those that wished to ignore Umi as a leading figure of the clan. This woman's name was Shimura Buranku, and made history by being the first to openly admit her own sense of wonderment as to why the clan was so devoted to a goddess that was so recently created by none other than themselves - no religious scriptures spoke about the female goddess of the water, and no real evidence of her existence served as proof. Instantly the smothered non-believers were able to emerge and show their faces among the crowd of Umi worshipers, despite the fact that they were instantly looked down upon. However, in an unfortunate and schemed take over, Shimura was killed and the throne was given to a man with stark opposite views on the situation, devout to Umi and the rest of the gods. Instantly the non-believers were sought out, and the clan's rebels were punished, ostracized, and banished. But this was not what set off the fuse that lit a bomb within the clan, figuratively speaking. '' '' '' ''The date was October 13th when a member of the Buranku clan was killed on an altar of Umi for praying to a god which the killer '''no longer wanted to believe in. Tyranus Buranku, the current leader was sent into a rage that this happened, and declared all non-believers of Umi to be enemies of the clan, and blasphemous individuals that were being manipulated by Umi's arch enemy, the dark goddess of blackness; this goddess's name was Kuro, and was known to be Umi's older sister. According to the mythology of it all, Kuro had been the original creator of the world, and was actually a living person that ascended from the title of human, becoming a god by that unnatural process, while Umi was actually a goddess, and relieved Kuro of her thrown, seeing as Umi was actually born of the gods. The rogue Buranku clan members fled from the clan, taking any and all clan members that shared their beliefs that the Buranku clan was beginning to collapse under the weight of this new religion. As if in spite of the accusations of being taken over by this manipulative and dark goddess, Kuro, the Buranku clan members created a small faction, and changed their name from Buranku to Ryoku. This smaller group of Ryoku clan members refused to believe in any kind of religion unless there were facts to prove that the religion should exist - and this was easy to do with a real live individual such as the great sage, Kuro. Ryoku's goals, motives, and ways of living quickly twisted into being strictly military with one goal - bring the Buranku to their knees for their unfounded confidence in this fiction. After numerous attacks, and much trouble, the Ryoku found that the Buranku's numbers and superior power was all but too much to compete with. Many Ryoku and Buranku died over the course of the next ten years before the Ryoku finally was cut off from the Buranku clan, and sent into retreat, their goals changing from trying to destroy the morals and beliefs of the Buranku clan, to simply trying to prove that they were not as close to a god as one could get - and they planned to do this by creating shinobi from their own faction that were the most powerful members of the living shinobi world. The Buranku ignored the attempts of the Ryoku, and instead erased as much of these sections of history as they could, trying to delete any and all evidence that they had to suffer through such a dramatic time, and deal with members of their own clan that did not pledge themselves to the clan's beliefs. '' '' '' ''Years passed, and there was not so much as a fight between the Ryoku and the Buranku, simply because the Buranku did not know where the Ryoku's bases were, seeing as they were spread out over and in numerous facilities that made it impossible, or at least very hard to track their movements and locations for the battle ready Buranku. Over the years, however, the extremely of the Buranku fell as the extremity of the Ryoku rose. While the Buranku's eagerness to do battle subsided, the Ryoku's growing competition with the Buranku rose, and they strove to push out the strongest shinobi that would ever walk the planet. Sending in perpetrators and spies to the Buranku, the Ryoku were able to monitor the Buranku 's growing skill levels - or rather notice that the skill set of the Buranku never really expanded. This disturbed the Ryoku and caused the real, most recent, and most potent issue that the Ryoku had with the Buranku, as well as shaped the difference between the Ryoku clan and the Buranku clan. While the Buranku clan was content with their abilities, and worked their powers for the goddess Umi of the seas, Ryoku members were constantly searching for a way to make their powers the strongest that would be seen to the shinobi world. '' '' '' ''However, there was one member of the clan, a woman by the name of Saia Ryoku, a member of the Ryoku clan, which had been sent into spy on the Buranku. Because of her exceptional beauty, in combination with her powerful espionage abilities, she was able to go above and beyond the expectations of even the Ryoku, and rose to the top of the clan's political latter, earning herself the husband that became the next and most influential leader of the Buranku clan, Hajime Buranku. This man's power was impressive, and his connection to the paper was also impressive. It was, however, Hajime that found Saia out for who she really was, pretending to be unknowing, and announcing an attack on Ryoku. Saia, as her duties ordered, left to return to the Ryoku's currently active base in order to spread the news of impending attack, and the rumor that the Buranku had found the location of the Ryoku's hideouts. Of course, however, Saia was the reason that the Ryoku was found, seeing as her movements were traced and tracked all the way back the Ryoku. Because of this, war was brought to the Ryoku, and although their new found power was extremely impressive, they were out done by sheer numbers. Saia was raped and left for dead by Hajime Buranku. '' '' '' ''Little did Hajime know, however, that he had conceived a child during the rape. Saia went on to the other Ryoku bases, and sought shelter, pulling herself together and somehow being able to survive. However, once the information from one base was leaked, and the Buranku were able infiltrate, interrogate, and ask questions at the first base, it was not long before they were able to find the other bases of the Ryoku. In a final effort to drown out the non-believers, as well as completely rid the Ryoku from their clan's mysterious history, the Buranku forged their paths to the Ryoku bases, and wiped them out, causing the Ryoku faction to fall, in the process of discovering and uncovering the link to their real potential and power. Saia gave birth to a boy, and was able to live with him for a while, until he had aged into a young child before the Buranku found her and destroyed some of the last Ryoku members. The boy was sent off in a last effort to save the Ryoku, without the knowledge of a small remaining facility being led by the actual clan leader, as well as some of the finest Ryoku clan members - the Buranku killing the pseudo clan leaders, and thinking that they had completed their goals. The boy's name was Hisoka Ryoku. Due to the massive clan movement made by the Buranku, they took up main residence in Konohagakure, becoming one of the more esteemed clan among the others throughout Konohagakure 's history. However, their appearance in Konohagakure occurred just as the war on kekkei genkai was coming to an end, and they experienced minimal levels of violence from the leading military officers seeking to destroy kekkei genkai and genetic bloodlines. In fact, their religion spread over some of the members of Konohagakure, and the clan was accepted into the main districts of the village as a highly respected clan. Hisoka Ryoku, without knowing it, became the clan leader, or at least the heir to the thrown in an ironic twist of fate - seeing as he was the Ryoku's last member as well, a mixture of the genes and beliefs. Now the Buranku clan is considered to be one of the most graceful, and godlike clans among Kirigakure's shinobi. What is more, they are known for their beauty, and are called the angels of the mist, seeing as their physical perfection knows no equals; this is true for the Ryoku's as well, only they have a darker look about them, almost more sinister in appearance. Clan Kekkei Genkai Kami Kai, or Paper Release, is the art and genetic ability to control paper. Members of this clan are different than other humans in that their entire body is actually made out of paper that is fused and synthesized together in order to allow them to look, act, and feel normal. The basic ability of this clan is the complete and full manipulation over paper, which is done by the insertion of chakra into each and every piece of paper that they are manipulating. Once the chakra is inserted properly, the user will be able almost become one with the paper, and use it as though it were an extension of their own body - controlling it with their mind or simple bodily movements. What is more, once the paper has been infused with the Buranku clan member's chakra, it becomes much enhanced and takes on properties much more like that of metal than of paper, causing it to become harder, and more durable as well as razor sharp. What is more, because of the chakra that is embedded in the paper, it is much more resilient to damage, even damage caused by something like fire, which is the natural weakness of something like paper. Because of this added resilience, even fire damage can only be inflected to the paper when the fire jutsu is a single rank below the paper, equal to the rank of the paper, or higher than the rank of the paper jutsu. Water, although a natural alteration agent in paper, is also shown to have much decreased effects when dealing with the paper, and it seems that the coating of chakra on each paper causes it to be water resistant - allowing water ninjutsu to serve no more a threat than other elemental attacks in terms of actually destroying the paper. The most common and basic method of controlling this dangerous paper is through the famous jutsu, known as "Buranku No Mai - Dance Of Paper." Clan members of the Buranku have a natural affection for paper, in some form or another, and can easily notice differences, details, and changes in paper.